Segundo
by Kryptonita
Summary: Porque a pesar de lo sucedido, él siguió siendo el número uno y tú el dos. Él se convirtió en el líder, y tú en su puñetero perrito faldero. Continuarías yendo varios pasos por detrás de él, aunque pretendieras y te obligaras a dar varias zancadas para intentar igualarlo. Porque después de aquello, continuaste bajo su sombra. /Viñeta complementaria a "Raphael".


_**Disclaimer: **_Aún estoy negociando con Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird para que me den los derechos de la serie o, por lo menos, de Mikey y de Raph. Hasta que el acuerdo no se confirme, _Las tortugas ninjas _no me pertenecen.

**Palabras:** 1045.

* * *

—**Segundo—**

* * *

**E**xistió una causa.

Persiste, aún.

Aquel día, necesitaste que ese condicionante encendiera la mecha e hiciese estallar en mil pedazos el muro que tú mismo habías levantado para ignorar esa verdad tan repulsiva que, aun así, te susurraba, día tras día, noche tras noche, que eras un simple número. Una sombra de lo que jamás llegarías a ser. De lo que nunca conseguirías. La sombra que _él _proyectaba **—**y proyecta**—** sobre ti.

Estarías bajo la eterna sombra de Leonardo.

Serías siempre el segundo.

Sin embargo, hubo una época en la que todos fuisteis una entidad. Todos vosotros **—**Mikey, Donnie, Leo y tú**—** erais uno. O de ese modo lo veías cuando eras más pequeño: os teníais los unos a los otros para cuidaros, y no necesitabais más. A día de hoy, seguís necesitándoos los unos a los otros, pero de una forma totalmente distinta a cuando erais unos críos.

Pero, entonces, Splinter os dio las máscaras y con ellas, la entidad se disolvió en la nada. Las máscaras os hicieron únicos e inigualables. Aunque el súmmum de lo inigualable recayó especialmente sobre Leonardo, y ese hecho no tardó en hacerse notar: con la máscara azul cubriéndole el rostro, empezó a interesarse más que ninguno de vosotros en las artes marciales, en el camino del ninja. Seguía con ahínco los pasos del maestro Splinter, sin lamentos ni reproches de ninguna clase. Se convirtió en _Splinter Júnior_.

Tú les observabas de lejos, escondido en un rincón: mirabas como Splinter le ayudaba a perfeccionar sus técnicas con una sonrisa henchida de orgullo que apenas podía ocultar. Veías como Leonardo aullaba, loco de felicidad, cuando conseguía realizar bien uno de los ejercicios. Y como saltaba a los brazos de Splinter cuando éste le decía: _"buen trabajo, Leonardo"._

Eran pequeñas acciones, gestos que pasaban desapercibidos para Mikey y para Donnie, pero no para ti. En un intento de salvaguardar el cariño que sentías por Leo, intentaste ignorarlo. Y, no obstante, aquellas simples acciones, ese intercambio de sonrisas y abrazos, hicieron que la garrapata de la inseguridad introdujera su cabeza ciega en tu corazón, estrujándolo lentamente hasta dejarte sin aire. Te asfixiabas en aquel rincón, observándole entrenar con Splinter. Y no podías evitar pensar que querías estar ahí, en su lugar. «Quiero ser Leo», tartamudeabas a la oscuridad. El miedo de saberte prescindible e invisible a ojos de Splinter te consumía poco a poco por dentro.

Pero, aquel día, todo ese cariño que sentías hacia tu hermano y que procurabas mantener por encima de tus inseguridades y miedos, se desvaneció. Quizá no por completo, pero el resentimiento que sentiste a partir de ese día **—**y que aún sientes**—**por Leo, atenuó bastante cualquier sentimiento de hermandad que sintieras por él.

Y es que el hecho de que Splinter le diera a él su primera arma **—**y no cualquier arma: unas magníficas katanas**—**antes que a todos vosotros, hizo que el muro que habías levantado para no ver la verdad **—**como les ocurría a Mikey y a Donnie**—**, se resquebrajara hasta venirse abajo.

«Raphael, hijo mío, debes comprenderlo: Leonardo es el mayor y el que más experiencia tiene de todos vosotros. Ergo, él ha sido merecedor de ellas antes. Pero tú también las tendrás, hijo mío. Ten paciencia». Las palabras de Splinter y su mano en tu hombro no ayudaron para nada a controlar tu ira. De hecho, hasta la alimentó.

Por eso, aquel día, mientras todos dormían, te acercaste a la habitación en la que él entrenaba sin descanso con sus katanas. Las manejaba torpemente y con inseguridad, pero su semblante era serio: estaba concentrado en todas y cada una de sus acciones. Tú apretaste los puños, contuviste el aliento durante unos segundos y, sólo entonces, te dejaste dominar por el rencor.

Erais unos niños y aquello que tú empezaste era una simple discusión. O podría haber sido una simple discusión, una pataleta por el "culo veo, culo quiero", si no hubiera acabado de aquella forma: con Leonardo perdiendo el control de la situación y levantando sus katanas para protegerse de tus puñetazos.

Aún te atenaza el dolor que experimentaste aquel día cuando miras la cisura de tu caparazón. Cuando cierras los ojos, ves aquella expresión de horror en la cara de Leonardo y sus lágrimas salpicando tu rostro. A pesar de las veces que te pidió perdón mientras Splinter sanaba tu herida, y de que renunció a sus katanas durante mucho tiempo, tú continuaste alimentando al odio. Ese incidente no hizo más que aumentarlo.

Porque a pesar de lo sucedido, él siguió siendo el número uno y tú el dos. Él se convirtió en el líder, y tú en su puñetero perrito faldero. Continuarías yendo varios pasos por detrás de él, aunque pretendieras y te obligaras a dar varias zancadas para intentar igualarlo.

Porque después de aquello, continuaste bajo su sombra.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Laaaaaaaaaaaargo, lo sé. Para ser una viñeta me ha quedado larga de narices. Pero estoy contenta con el resultado (escribir en segunda persona me flipa mucho, todo sea dicho).

Es probable que no hayáis entendido algunas cosillas de esta viñeta. Tranquilos, relajad las tetas y la raja, que tiene una sencilla explicación: la idea surgió de uno de los dibujos de **RadioJane**. El dibujo en cuestión retrataba una discusión que habían tenido Leonardo y Raphael de niños, la cual acababa con la rotura del caparazón de Raph. El dibujo había sido hecho a petición de un anónimo que preguntaba a RadioJane el porqué de que Raph tuviera aquella rotura en el caparazón.

Me gustó tanto el dibujo que me dije a mí misma "Oye, ¿y si haces una viñeta sobre ello?"

Y no contenta con hacer una única viñeta sobre ese momento, me decidí a hacer otra más, pero desde la perspectiva de Splinter. O sea, esta viñeta es complementaria a **"Raphael"** (la otra viñeta que he escrito), y viceversa.

Y nada más que añadir.

¿Alguna opinión? Se acepta de todo, ¿eh?: puñetazos, caramelos, comentarios, citas románticas…

De todo, vamos.


End file.
